Misunderstanding Valentine's
by Haalyle
Summary: Sometimes it's the mishaps that further an understanding. Or something it's just their own fault for the misunderstanding and they're just an idiot. Sonadow. One-shot.


**Disclaimers: I own nothing. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

 **AN: So… I'm going to be a little bit busy in the upcoming week, so this is going up early! Happy Valentine's Day!**

* * *

Misunderstanding Valentine's

* * *

There was too much pink, in almost every shade. It didn't exactly disgust him, he just didn't really like the sight. And he knew for certain that this wasn't a place in which he'd be able to meet up with his date. Pink really wasn't the ebony hedgehog's colour.

And yet, this was where the black hedgehog had told him they'd meet up. Sonic had been hesitate about it, but decided to go along with it. If there was any opportunity in seeing Shadow, he was going to take it, no matter what.

His foot hurt with all the tapping he was doing with it. _How long does it take someone to meet up?_ He glanced around quickly to see if the ebony hedgehog had arrived, but was disappointed. He walked along the path around the park and sat at one of the benches that was covered with pink love heart shaped confetti.

Having time to reflect on what would happen that day, Sonic became confused. No one, a part from Tails, knew how close the two rivals had become over one afternoon.

Just thinking about the afternoon made Sonic smile as he stared ahead, unfocused.

"It appears someone's in love."

Sonic shook his head quickly, snapping out of his trance as he focused his attention on the speaker.

"Nah, unless you count my love for speed of course," The azure hero laughed with a playful smile.

Tails shook his head with a chuckle, "You know what I'm talking about. So where is you 'date'?"

"As you can see, hasn't arrived yet," Sonic sighed, crossing his arms as he lent back into the bench, taking another quick glance around the area, "So," The blue hero started as he turned his glance back to the two-tailed fox, "What are you doing here? Taking one of your inventions out on a date?"

Tails rolled his eyes, looking slightly irritated, "No, that's just stupid. I was just wondering, it's Valentine's Day and you've got a date. Do you have a present for Shadow?"

Sonic chuckled, "I highly doubt Shadow's one for presents."

Tails smiled, waving a farewell as he turned around, "You never know. Well, I came to do what I wanted. See ya."

"You aren't still talking to that plane as if it were your love, are you?" The blue hedgehog asked as he watched the two-tailed kit walk away.

Tails didn't reply, propelling his tails to go faster and leave. Sonic decided that that was an obvious answer.

Something soft hit the back of the blue hedgehog's head. Sonic turned around to see what object was thrown at him. He looked over the bench and found a white, fluffy, stuffed teddy bear holding a love heart. Sonic then looked up and around the place to see who had hit him.

No one appeared to be there. So, he lent down and picked the teddy bear up and looked at it.

 _Such a great way to drop gifts,_ Sonic thought to himself as he continued to hold the teddy in front of him. _Ugh, but where is he? If he doesn't turn up in the next fifteen minutes, I'm leaving. I should have known he'd do something like this to me when I try to get close to him. Just knew it!_

Feeling angered, the blue hedgehog stood up and with one final glance at the teddy bear, threw it onto the bench before leaving the park.

* * *

Hands behind his head and relaxing in the sunset, Sonic felt like he nothing to care about at that very moment. He smiled widely and closed his eyes as he felt the warmth that bathed him slowly fade away. He hadn't forgotten, though, and was still quite annoyed.

 _We set it all up, A-Okay and he doesn't arrive? Just typical,_ Sonic took a slow breath to calm himself, _I'll just pretend it didn't happen… that none of it happened._ He opened his eyes and looked around.

The lovely, lush, green landscape around him made him feel secure and somewhat relaxed, with the sound of the waves from the beach just a few metres from where he lay. This was the place. This was where it had happened that afternoon.

Sonic felt saddened. He had opened up to the ebony hedgehog, hoping that Shadow would open up to him. It seemed so promising back then. And now… now everything seemed so downhill, as if there was nothing he could do to cheer the red-streaked hedgehog up.

He looked down at the ground and closed his eyes, just listening to sounds of the waves.

"That was rather rude of you to throw my gift to you like that," A low voice muttered behind him.

Sonic refused to let the rush of excitement get to him. He kept his eyes closed and drew another deep breath, "And that was rude of you not to show up. Thanks Shads, thanks a lot."

He felt the others' presence come close to him. Shadow sat in from of the cobalt blue hero and just looked at him with a blank expression, keeping his hands behind his back.

Sonic opened an eye to look at him, but quickly closed it again, "Can you at least show _some_ sort of _emotion_? Is that too hard to ask?"

"I don't understand why you are getting so worked up. I arrived. I was there. I even gave you that teddy bear and yet you just walked away."

"You don't get it, do you!?" Sonic shouted angrily, snapping his eyes wide opened and jumping upon the ebony hedgehog, pinning Shadow's shoulders to the grass, "You're supposed to come up to me. You're supposed to at least tell me you're there. How was I supposed to know it was yours? How was I supposed to know you were there? I've been there for you Shadow, at least you could have been there for me."

"Calm down Sonic," Shadow calmly spoke, putting his hands over Sonic's, "I thought you would have got the point, but you are pretty oblivious. I was there for you. I was there, I was just setting things up. I didn't want to spend the day with you Sonic, you took off before I said it. I wanted to spend the night you."

Sonic looked down at Shadow, his cheeks very blushed as his eyes widened, embarrassed, "Oh…"

"Perhaps you might want to get some patience before you start blaming everything on me," The ebony hedgehog took Sonic's hands off of him and sat up.

Sonic looked away from Shadow, feeling awful, "You're right. I really should just slow down sometimes. Sorry."

"There's no need to apologize over the small misunderstanding," Shadow stood up and offered Sonic a hand to help him up.

Sonic shook his head and stood up, continuing to avoid to the black hedgehog, "Maybe you might not wanna spend the rest of the night with me, then."

"Don't be ridiculous," Shadow grunted, taking a hold of Sonic's hand and dragging him out of his peaceful area.

"I'm an idiot," Sonic laughed as he looked at Shadow, smiling, "You're right though, it was a misunderstanding on my part. So… where are we going?"

"I can't tell you ' _idiot_ ', but I can show you."

 _Great, now he's going to be calling me that for the rest of the night._

* * *

The pair lay on the grass, under the stars and said nothing. The day may have been imperfect, but the night was excellent!

Sonic looked over at Shadow, a small smile on his nuzzle. _Even through that misunderstanding, he was calm. He acted like it was such a small thing… which it pretty much was,_ Sonic chuckled silently, earning a curious look from the ebony hedgehog.

"Oh, I was just thinking of how I over-reacted today, that's all. I really was an idiot," Sonic laughed once again, moving closer to the red-streaked hedgehog, sitting up to look over him, "But, I suppose there was one thing I enjoyed out of the misunderstanding."

Shadow didn't ask, he simply looked at Sonic for the answer.

"I enjoy sitting on top of you," Sonic smiled, placing himself over the ebony hedgehog and keeping Shadow from moving away. Sonic put a thumb under Shadow's chin, "And there's just one more thing I need to find out about this Ultimate Lifeform." He leaned further down and pressed his lips over his black counterpart's.

Shadow seemed relaxed by this, allowing Sonic to intrude his tongue into his mouth, making Shadow close his eyes and not carry a single thought about anything else.

Sonic smirked as he backed off, nuzzling Shadow's chest as he let out a deep sigh, "Just as I thought."

"Do I really want to know?" Shadow asked as Sonic lowered down and lay upon the ebony hedgehog.

"The answer is for a different time," Sonic joked, closing his eyes, "Happy Valentine's Day Shads."

Shadow didn't reply. The ebony hedgehog didn't care about the stupid day, what he did care about was lying on top of him. And that's all he needed.

* * *

 **AN: Happy Valentine's Day people!**

 **Of course, I'm not celebrating, because I see no use in it. But I thought I'd just write a quick one-shot anyhow.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
